


Demand/Obey

by plisetskytrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Bottoming from the Top, Breeding Kink, Coming of Age, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Panty Kink, Power Bottom, Shameless Smut, Underage Masturbation, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, bossy yuri plisetsky, yuri loves selfies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was used to getting what he wanted and after one thigh-trembling heat that presented him as an omega on his sweet 16, he realised that what he wanted his best friend, alpha Otabek Altin. Demanding, controlling and obnoxious, Yuri knew he was not your typical omega bitch. He also knew that he was also only 16 and Otabek was the alpha here - he should take responsibility for what he’d made him feel. In fact, he had a lot of demands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first YOI and I kind of knew I'd end up here because I'm Yuri Plisetsky trash :/
> 
> I've put this in the underage tag as this takes place on the lead up to Yuri's 16th b'day, so for a few days he is underage, but then once he get's Otabek involved he will be 16 making it legal for Otabek to do whatever Yuri wants ;) So take heed, you have been warned!
> 
> This should be in 3 parts, I have the second part written already, so I will upload that as soon as I have typed it. Apologies for errors.
> 
> Enjoy.

The thing that Yuri liked so much about Otabek is that he was simple. He was a man of few words who knew what he liked, so Yuri always knew where he stood. He was also a man of his word. If he said something then he was sure to go through with it, and mean it, he played no games, made no false promises and Yuri never had to second guess him. Even when his words were few, Yuri seemed to understand his silences. And that’s why their friendship was so smooth. It just worked. Simple. Easy.

Otabek also pissed Yuri off a lot less than the rest of the world. He wasn’t as frustratingly stupid or annoying. And the things that should piss him off really didn’t. That’s not to say he didn’t have his moments, especially with such a quiet and brooding personality - it just so happened that Yuri knew how to cope with it.

Right now was the perfect example. Yuri was at home in Russia, settling into his brand new apartment that was a present from himself for his upcoming coming of age. While Otabek was in Kazakhstan training for a small competition. It was obvious he was going to win, so why he was training so hard, Yuri didn’t know. He had wanted to go and watch but the other man had refused. His reasoning was sound - muttering about his 16th birthday being important and having his own space for it, so Yuri shouldn’t really argue with him about it, but that didn’t mean he was nice about it either. He whined at him for a few days, through texts and messenger, over skype and on the phone, but no matter how much he jabbed, Otabek stood his ground.

Yuri had said goodbye to him at the airport reluctantly, and Otabek held him just that little bit longer and said he’d be in touch after his birthday week. Yuri had argued with him about that too, but the older man shot him a look that made him snap his mouth closed and accept that he wasn’t going to win. They compromised instead, agreeing they’d skype.

So now here he was, on the countdown to his all important 16th. It would be this week, any day now, that he would have his first heat and present his secondary gender. A small part of Yuri hoped he would be an alpha, but what he hoped and what he knew to be the truth were two very different things. Everyone he knew also assumed as much, which was probably why he had the nagging in his head that he should be an alpha… but he didn’t know how to tell them how wrong they were.

It was their own fault really, for stereotyping. Just because he was loud, determined and didn’t want to drop his trousers for any alpha that looked his way, going googly eyed like a idiot, didn’t mean that he was going to be an alpha. The subject came up that weekend at training and the teasing started, Yuri immediately shut it down, calling Mila and Georgi perverts for thinking such things about an underage boy. But Victor laughed at him and reminded him that he would be of age soon, and then they could tease the little alpha all they wanted.

He complained loudly over skype to Otabek about it, telling him how everyone laughed about it. Except Otabek didn’t laugh at him, he looked right at him, as if he knew. As if he knew all the things that Yuri hadn’t told anyone that had been happening lately - that he was already starting to feel submissive, that he had started enjoying being pretty, that it was no longer a facade he put on. When Otabek looked at him like that, like he was looking right through him, Yuri found himself hiding the fact he was squirming, ignoring the feelings in his groin, glad that his tight spanx concealed everything as he stood at chatted to his friend and glad that he could slyly sit down without suspicion before finding an excuse to cut their call short.

His birthday week he was still booked in for rehearsals, Yakov had cleared the rink of omegas, ready for his heat to hit and to protect them from a fiesty, demanding Yuri Plisetsky who would no doubt go into rut and take what he wanted from the omegas. It was laughable. Really. The alphas had no idea. They were foolish.

2 days before his birthday, Yuri just felt different and he knew it would be a bad idea to hit the rink. He texted Yakov saying his heat was going to hit early and that he would text when he was done. It was that day that things started to really change. Yuri found himself staring in wonder at his reflection in the mirror. He slowly stripped down to his underwear and examined himself, from his big green eyes to the soft pale shade of his skin. It was like seeing himself for the first time. He turned to the side, smoothing his hands over his toned stomach, over his strong thighs. He stared in curiosity as something came to his mind that he had never considered before as he cupped his ass. He slowly pulled his boxers down and tilted his head, biting his lip unsurely as his cheeks flushed. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on, naked from the waist down as he made his way over to the laptop that was a permanent fixture on his kitchen island.

Having his own place meant that he had his own private internet connection, he also had access to his own money… he could indulge himself in a few luxuries… things that no-one had to know about because he was already practically an adult in the eyes of the law. He stared at the screen overwhelmed at all the things he could buy, that he could wear. The amount of choice was completely insane and Yuri happily clicked away, buying all the things that this strange feeling was telling him to.

After some special deliveries, that evening found Yuri sat in a pair of leopard print panties that he couldn’t stop looking at and a night shirt as he waited for his nightly skype call from Otabek. He sat waiting for the laptop to connect, a falsely blank and unbothered expression on his face. What if Otabek could tell? He couldn’t see what he was wearing as he sat crossed legged on a stool… but what if he could see right through him like he usually did? Would he look at him and notice that he was changing? That he had started thinking things that he really shouldn’t, or that he had started feeling all these new things?

The ringing broke his thought pattern and all was forgotten as he immediately answered it and Otabek appeared on the screen. Yuri’s heart leapt in his chest and he clenched his jaw in an effort not to smile like an idiot. What the hell?

“Yura, hey,” he greeted, giving him a small smile that did seriously strange things to the Russian’s stomach. “How goes… everything?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Fine, of course,” he scoffed in false bravado. “I don’t know why everyone makes such a big deal. This is fine.”

“So… has it happened yet?” Otabek was looking at him strangely, like he was trying to judge him.

“Well, no, not yet, but it’s there, I think…” he trailed off, not really sure what to say. He wanted to ask Otabek to throw the competition and to come and see him. He wanted him to stay in his apartment and keep him company, but he knew that was selfish.

“It’ll probably take a few days… it’s probably just under the surface now. Just… do whatever your mind is telling you. You’re probably having some pretty strange thoughts, right? They’ll help trigger it.” He looked embarrassed as he said it, his cheeks flushing slightly. “You’re not fighting it, right? Fighting the urges will just make it difficult, you need to just… follow your instinct so your body can figure it out.”

Yuri looked away for a second as he became truly aware that he was sitting in lace panties as he talked to his friend. Something that was almost sexual - like nothing he had ever done before. The thought made him warmer than he wanted to admit. There was no way he could look at Otabek while he was saying these things. It was wrong. He knew he should have got dressed, that he shouldn’t be looking so intently at his friends face, but he couldn’t help but try to memorise every detail about him. Everyone had warned him that he would lose control, but hadn’t really thought it would happen to him.

“I said it’s fine,” he snapped but then softened when Otabek frowned at him. “What do you want me to say?” he asked. “That I’m doing what I should… fucking weird stuff, okay?” He scowled.

Otabek laughed. “Look after yourself, Yura, I’ll speak to you after your heat passes. I think that’s for the best.”

“Why?!” he demanded. “That’s hardly fair.”

“Because I’m an alpha Yuri!” he growled. “And I’m not so stupid to think….” He fell silent and looked down, avoiding Yuri’s eyes. “You must know what I think. I’ll talk to you later.” He shot him one final knowing look and then ended the call.

In that moment Yuri knew. Otabek knew he was an omega. He was the only one that saw through his bullshit. Oddly, the thought made him happy, much happier than what it should in a platonic sense. But he didn’t care. Everything felt fine, like this was always meant to happen.

Yuri thought about Otabek that night, he lie in his bed, his hands trembling as he experienced real arousal for the first time. He’s never really had time to do such things, and that’s why he was so inexperienced with what he was feeling, why he was so unsure what he was really doing as he fumbled. He reached under the cover and let out a shaky exhale as he thought about him, he thought about the man coming back and surprising him, turning up at Yuri’s door in the middle of the night. He thought about a lot of things as he let his hands wander around his body, panties caught on his knees as he spread his legs.

The next day he woke up and there was still no heat. It was frustrating. He spent the next hours following some very odd whims, including brushing his hair and twisting it into two french plaits. He took a selfie, pleased with how pretty he looked. He then sat in front of the bathroom mirror and lined his eyes with makeup that was normally reserved for shows. He could hardly believe how cute he was and he happily took some more selfies, just because.

Today he was wearing black panties and a different shirt but he quickly overheated and threw it off annoyed. He spent a lot of time in front of the mirror, admiring his new feminine underwear and running his hands over them obsessed. He tried to act normally, he did all his normal stretches and exercises, but he soon found himself relaxed in an oversplit in front of his bedroom mirror in just those black panties. He stared the swell of his ass, at how perfect he looked with his pretty hair, and pretty eyes and he took a selfie of that too.

Hours later, he sat and waited for his nightly skype call - making an effort to put a shirt back on - but the laptop remained silent, and true to his word, Otabek did not call him.

Yuri messaged him instead, This sucks ass.

He tried not to feel disappointed as Otabek saw the message and did not reply. He was an alpha after all, and they had a responsibility to omegas, talking to Yuri while he was in his heat might trigger something. He couldn’t really help him when he was halfway across the world. Otabek was being a good alpha…

… and that thought alone was enough to make Yuri’s panties slick for the first time. It was a nice surprise, one that was welcome and curiously he slipped his hands into his panties as he sat on the couch, staring down at his small erection that seemed to have come from nowhere. He let his head fall back on the back of the couch as he stared at the ceiling, feeling guilty as he unsurely used the slick pouring from him to jerk himself off. He came quickly as expected for someone his age, but it made him feel guilty he had done such a thing in the living room.

“It’s my house dummy,” he muttered to himself and rolled his eyes at his own behaviour.

He cleaned up and tried to sleep on the sofa, his bed just felt too big. He hoped the low burn in his stomach would develop into something more overnight but it didn’t happen. He couldn’t sleep, so he counted down to his birthday watching TV. When it hit midnight he expected something to magically happen, but it passed uneventfully. His phone blew up with notifications, all of which he ignored, but Otabek’s chat logs remained silent. He ended up eating ice cream from a tub, disheartened - something he never normally did.

Afterwards he lay upside down on the sofa feeling like a pig, as his cat walked across the back of the sofa. He caved and picked his phone back up.

I miss you, he wrote. He watched the seen icon appear and then three bubbles danced across the screen for a few seconds before they disappeared and Otabek went offline.

His eyes welled up at the rejection and he flipped off the couch, storming into his bedroom and then raiding his closet, throwing jackets and jumpers in every direction in a tantrum as he tried to find what he was looking for. He grinned as he pulled Otabek’s leather jacket off the rail, he had left it here when he moved Yuri’s stuff in several weeks ago. He picked it up, breathing in the scent and letting himself be surrounded in it.

And that was it.

Yuri was lost.

He’d been on edge for days, and he let himself fall into sweet relief as his heat flooded through him. He collapsed face first into his bed. He felt giddy with the knowledge that Otabek had pushed him into his heat, so many things now made sense - everything fell into place. He was going to be such a good omega to Otabek, he was so going to be so good for his alpha. He let himself drown in his feelings, in the scorching burn that engulfed his body.

He sat up slightly, reaching for his aching cock and rubbing it through his panties, taking in lungfuls of Otabek through his jacket. He moaned loud, inhibition gone and finding his confidence as he pulled his soaked panties down, exposing himself. He let his fingers run over his ass, fingers smearing though the evidence of his arousal. His fingers rubbed over his sensitive entrance and Yuri felt like crying because it was all too good. He let his fingers hesitantly breech his virgin ass and shivers broke out across his skin as pleasure curled in his stomach. He felt slick and burning hot around the digits, and was aching inside - feeling empty, like he needed to be filled up. He slowly pulled his fingers out and then pushed them back, harder and deeper than before. A small gasp escaping his lips. More confident, he did it again. And again. Rubbing his cheek against Otabek’s jacket and scenting it.

That was how he spent the first night of his heat. Starting on his bed and then gradually moving around the entire apartment, pleasuring himself in every possible position in every place that took his fancy, desperate as fantasies of Otabek played through his mind, urging him on.

Otabek licking him open in the shower.

Otabek on his knees and sucking Yuri’s cock on the sofa.

Otabek fucking him over the kitchen counter.

Yuri was shameless with his desire and got completely lost in his fantasies. He wished he could share this with Otabek, show him how much he turned him on. How much he meant to him - that he understood now… He stared at his phone in front of him from where he was bent over the kitchen counter, half lying on the surface. On an impulse he grabbed it. Maybe he could show Otabek later. He smiled naughtily as he unlocked the phone. The angle was odd as he aimed, but he made it clear he was presenting as he spread his spanked-pink ass cheek with one hand and took a photo from above. His flushed face and messy hair was visible in the shot, and his lip caught between his teeth, blood swelling around it from the abuse.

He looked at the photo of himself and wondered what Otabek would think if he actually sent it. It was obvious he would be turned on. Yuri looked very much like a perfect omega. The alpha would be powerless to resist his charm.

He let the phone clatter on the side as his eyes fell closed and his mind focused on Otabek again. He pushed his fingers back inside himself, already having perfected stroking his sweet spot over the last few hours. He moaned loudly in his empty apartment, the sounds of his pleasure echoing off the walls as he selfishly got himself off. Otabek was in his mind, stood strongly behind him, hands on his hips and fucking him roughly into the counter.

Yuri squirmed, his cock burning. He stuffed another finger inside himself, stretching himself with 3 of his long fingers, as he reached to touch his erection. He jerked himself quickly, eager to get off but his thighs trembled and his wrists ached. He groaned in frustration as orgasm remained just out of reach. He rested his sweaty forehead against the cool counter as he relaxed for a second, forced to move his hands away. He rolled his wrists, shaking his hands out to get some relief and the pain ebbed. He wanted to come so bad but it just wasn’t happening. His feet slipped on the floor as he lost balance as he relaxed further, spreading his legs a few inches. He growled annoyed and stared at his phone again, laying innocently to the side of him. He picked it up with his sticky, slick hand and unlocked the screen after a few attempts. The image he had taken was waiting for him on the screen.

It turned him on seeing himself like that, spread and in such a state, waiting and ready to be bred by his alpha. It made him throb and his ass leak. Otabek would be so proud and smug about how he had reduced him to this. Normally cocky Yuri, bent over and begging to be fucked. With that thought in his mind, Yuri smirked and carefully pressed the picture. The option to send to Otabek on messenger popped up right away as a frequent recipient. He didn’t know what time it was, but he was sure the older man would be in bed by now. He would probably be on his phone and see the message straight away if he sent it. He’d probably be so surprised and would touch himself as he looked at it… Fuck, Otabek was probably hung, he was so much taller than Yuri, bigger in every way. He could probably hold him down and--

Yuri touched his swollen cock again as arousal flared through him as the thought. He adjusted his stance again as his thighs started to burn, moving onto his tiptoes as he involuntarily sprawled across the island counter. He came, white ropes of come splatting to the floor as he squirmed and his ass pulsed. He squeezed his eyes shut as he rode it, softly rubbing the head of his dick which was wet and hot with his release. He sighed, happy in his pleasure.

As he opened his eyes slowly, he stared at his phone. He straightened as panic shot through him. His and Otabek’s chat window was open and the picture was sent. A seen bubble popped and Otabek was online. Yuri held his breath, staring at the top of his phone where Otabek’s name was displayed. It remained there for a while, torturing Yuri. He waited for it to disappear, but it didn’t happen and Yuri realised that the alpha was looking at the picture. Another wave of heat pulsed through him.

Otabek was looking at the picture…

He had seen that Yuri in heat. That he was an omega. His omega. Presenting for him. Begging him with a look to claim him.

Yuri’s knees gave way as come spilt over his fist again. Happy and slightly delirious as he sank to the floor, lying on the ice cold marble again. Three fingers slipping into his hole as he thought about Otabek again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have been blown away by your kind words and support! I'm so happy to have Chapter 2 ready for you! (Finally!) I hope you enjoy it as much as I do ;)

 

Things were  _ not  _ simple. 3 days of blurry, hormonal, heat-fuelled masturbation had passed. And after sleeping for 24 hours straight, Yuri woke feeling frail, bruised and was aching all over. He shakily sat up in bed. He instantly wretched at the smell of desperate omega.

 

“ _ Oy,  _ _ der'mo _ ,” he cursed in Russian. “What the fuck did I do?”

 

He looked at his surroundings. His room was completely trashed. He groaned loudly, not wanting to deal with it when he felt so shit. He pulled himself to his feet, almost tripping over his bed sheets that were tangled by the side of the bed. He kicked them out the way, annoyed. He stumbled to his door, past the piles of rubbish, clothes and general mess on his floor. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he was wearing just a pair of pink lace panties. He stopped and cringed as he noticed them for the first time. He peeled them off, letting them drop to the floor and stepping out them as he left the room to assess the damage.

 

His normally immaculate apartment was ruined. He held his hand over his face, shielding his nose from the smells assaulting him. He felt sick as he looked around. There were stacks of take-out containers, clothes thrown everywhere and body fluid covered the sofa, carpets and the kitchen.

 

“Fucking stupid omega whore.” He rolled his eyes at the memories of his own desperation. “Fuck, I’m embarrassing.” He sighed and tried to remind himself that this kind of behaviour was expected from an omega in heat. It was simply biology. It had been inevitable and one of the reasons why he had brought his own apartment in the first place.

 

He left the mess and went for a shower. The bathroom had not been spared - bottles of products littered the floor, some smashed; makeup was smeared on the counter; body glitter had exploded where Yuri had unintentionally thrown it against the wall; wipes and tissues were thrown about the room; even the mirror was smeared with sticky handprints.

 

Memories of him lying in the tub, his feet on the edges as he fingered himself bubbled to the surface. He cleared his throat and tried to push down the first stirrings of arousal as it appeared. He was aching deep in his stomach from the self-abuse, his ass and cock uncomfortable and overstimulated, even after the days break he’d had. He probably couldn’t come again even if he wanted to.

 

The first thing he did was turn the shower on, blasting the hot water and rinsing the tub and the glass screen, and surrounding tiles with the shower head at arm’s length. Once satisfied, he refixed the shower head to the wall and climbed inside, turning the temperature to something a little more sensible. He soaked his face and hair under the spray. Touching his head, he realised he was wearing a ridiculous pink flower crown, he immediately pulled it off and threw it in the general direction of the bin, disgusted with himself.

 

He pulled the braids out of his hair with care, untangling the gross, matted strands with his fingers. He washed and conditioned it 3 times. He scrubbed his body from head to toe until his skin was pink and then climbed out, wrapping a towel around his hips. He grabbed some toilet tissue and cleaned the now steamed up mirror, wiping the stickiness, glitter and strange marks away. He ended up throwing wads of tissue down the toilet - it would do for now, he could at least see his reflection without wanting to gag.

 

He examined his face. His skin was flushed and pink from the shower and he still had panda-eyes from the amount of makeup he had applied in his delirious state. He washed it all off properly, brushed his teeth and shaved his face in an attempt to feel human again, instead of an aching, tired, well-used omega.

 

He made his way back to his room and got dressed, pulling on a clean pair of male boxers for the first time in days and a pair of comfortable leggings and a t-shirt. He pointedly ignored the new panties that had taken up residence in his dresser. He closed the drawer with a loud slam and decided to deal with that another day.

 

“Jesus Christ,  _ ya goloden _ ,” he complained as his stomach rumbled loudly. He made his way to the kitchen but quickly realised he had cleared the place out. The cupboards were open and bare, empty boxes scattered across the counters. He closed the doors and pushed the open drawers closed. He picked up one of his bar stools from the floor, giving it a questionable look before sitting down. He used his laptop (which had somehow survived, intact) to order some breakfast. It gave him the motivation that he needed to start cleaning as he didn’t want the delivery guy to see (or smell) the state of his apartment.

 

He starting cleaning, throwing anything and everything affected into bin bags and sorting out his clothes for dry cleaning. He opened every window, trying to air the place, uncaring that it was snowing outside and freezing him - he just wanted to get rid of the smell of desperation.

 

It wasn’t until an hour later that he had time to sit and eat. He perched in front of his laptop with a large portion of Syrniki pancakes, vowing to start his food regime tomorrow. He opened his browser and was alarmed to find his google photos open. How had he not noticed this before?! He dropped his pancake on his keyboard in shock, splatting cheese across the keys.

  
“What the fuck did I do?  _ Blyad’. _ ”

 

He messily brushed the food from the keys and scrolled through his cloud storage. His face burned as he looked at row upon row of explicit, sexual pictures that he had taken and it all flooded back; the mist of memories from his heat lifted and hit him at full force. He had been such a whore…

 

Close-ups of his face loose with pleasure, sucking on his fingers - eyes heavy and dazed...

 

Of his hands on his flushed, aroused body...

 

Of him doing obscene things… on his back, his legs spread...

 

Panicking, he quickly checked his Instagram and other social media, and was more than relieved to find he had been silent for days. He clicked back into his google drive and deleted the pictures, not so stupid as to leave them there at the mercy of potential hackers. Yakov would be fine with the fact he was an omega, but as loyal as he was to Yuri, there was no way he could help him recover from a heat-induced sex scandal.

 

His hands shook as he reached for his phone, it had been on the kitchen counter this whole time. He wiped the screen against his leggings before he unlocked it. The battery was at 1%. He read his notifications, calming when there was nothing out of the ordinary. He hadn't sent anything damning. After he checked his recent conversations, he went straight to his and Otabek’s chat. He dropped his phone.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed, scrambling to catch it and looking at the pictures he had sent to his friend. Picture after picture over the past few days. “Well, at least I look amazing. Could be worse,” he muttered, opening some of the thumbnails and twisting his phone to get a better look due to the odd angles of the pictures. He whistled at a particularly explicit image and laughed at his own shamelessness. Wow.

 

He was stupid to take such pictures, but he didn’t regret doing it. It had been fun. He  _ liked  _ it… And though it was kind of embarrassing on some level, he still  _ liked  _ the idea of Otabek looking at them.  _ He  _ liked looking at them. He was just glad that they had all made it to the right recipient.

 

The most alarming thing was the single message he had received from his friend.

 

_ I'm on my way. _

 

I'm on my way? What did that even mean? He thought about it for long moments. The message had been sent almost 2 days ago. If Otabek was traveling to see him then he would be here any time today. Yuri glanced towards the door, paranoid that the other man would somehow arrive like something out of a movie, that he would knock on the door and confess his love and claim him--

 

“STUPID.” He sighed and carried on eating his breakfast, glad the panic had only been temporary. His life was definitely not a movie. There was nothing romantic about sending your best friend nudes while you were heat-drunk.

 

He should have been embarrassed, but if he was honest with himself, which Yuri always tried to be, then he wasn't embarrassed at all. Now he had come into his second gender, a lot if this made sense. It was like a switch had turned on in his mind. Everything had been leading to this, this moment where him and Otabek would be together. It just made sense.

 

This was Otabek’s fault anyway. The alpha must have known. He must have been attracted to Yuri long before this had happened. When an alpha or omega experienced an attraction to another’s scent, it almost always meant they were compatible - in fact, many couples paired off that way and mated. That’s not to say people didn’t have relationships outside their gendered attraction, Viktor was a great example of that, he’d slept around a lot before he met Katsudon - like many other alphas. And it had been Otabek’s scent that has sent Yuri uncontrollably spiralling into his first heat - there could be no mistake.

 

This felt… it felt very much mutual. Otabek had never taken an interest in omegas, both for relationships and sex. At least… he had never done it around Yuri. He never mentioned it. He never smelt of anyone else. Yuri had never asked, or never noticed until now until he was sat thinking about it. It should have been obvious… none of this was until his first heat 3 days ago. Looking back on things he even felt a little naive. Otabek had warned him once to enjoy himself before he became an adult, he had told him everything would change. He had known this whole time. He had been playing games with Yuri… and it seemed that heat-drunk Yuri had started playing back.

 

He jumped and swivelled around in his chair as he heard the tell-tale rattle of a key in the door. His heart was in his throat. He tried to think who would be visiting in his heat. Yakov, Viktor? No, of course it was going to be Otabek. He had even warned him via text and he had his own key whereas the others did not. He quickly glanced around his apartment - he hadn't finished cleaning, he wasn’t ready visitors! He thought about jumping up but Otabek was already stepping inside, pulling a suitcase behind him. Yuri froze, silently panicking, he had thought he had more time.

 

The alpha spared him a glance and then looked around the room. “Jesus Christ, Yura, you really went for it, huh?” he said, a small smile appearing on his face. It made Yuri want to punch him. Otabek kicked his boots off and peeled his snow-covered clothes off. “It’s freezing outside.”

 

Yuri scowled. “Don’t tease me in my own home! I’m sure you’re not much better after your heat either. And of course it’s freezing, it’s Russian winter, what do you expect?”

 

Otabek stood by the door, looking slightly awkward, he looked away and shrugged. Yuri softened. The man was shivering. The omega stood and clicked on the kettle, trying to stop his hands from shaking. Why was he so nervous? This was only Otabek…

 

“Are you coming in or what? Or have you come all this way to stand in my doorway?” he sassed at him and Otabek didn’t answer, instead, he walked over to the couch and sat down.

 

Yuuri made him his favourite tea, trying to calm his own heart and then went to collect a blanket from his cupboard. He handed it to the man, feeling strange as he took it.

 

“Do… Should I close the windows? You’re cold… the smell...” He hesitated, his face flushing and looking towards the large windows of the open-planned room.

 

Yuri wasn’t sure what the right thing to do was. He had thought this would be easy, seeing Otabek, that it would be like things always were, but it wasn’t. Something had changed. Yuri thought back to the photos, for the first time, he felt a little ashamed, Otabek had seen him at his most vulnerable, and jeez, they weren’t even mated, they weren’t even dating. What the hell had he been thinking?

 

“I like the smell, actually,” Otabek said as he warmed his hands on the cup and took a sip, looking up at him slyly through his eyelashes. Yuri almost choked at the response, shocked and more than flattered, the words making his chest warm and his stomach twist with nerves.

 

“You can’t just say stuff like that, Beka,” he muttered, his face on fire as he shut all the windows and turned the heat up. He sat down in the armchair opposite, sulking and slightly confused about how he should feel.

 

“I can say what I want after the past few days, do you have any idea how distracting it is to recieve nudes while you’re at a competition--”

 

Yuri’s head snapped up at that, ashamed. “The competition, I completely forgot, I’m so sorry, did I…”

 

“--I got gold, Yura,” Otabek assured him with a small but kind smile. “You didn’t ruin it for me, don’t worry. In fact, it was good motivation to skate well, to bring you a gold medal.”

 

The gesture excited him. Otabek wanted to show him his gold medal. There was something so intimate about that and it made him feel a lot better. Otabek wanted him to be proud. It reconfirmed a few things for him, making him feel surer that his suspicions were real and not some heat-induced fantasy.

 

“Congratulations,” Yuri praised him and he truly meant it. “I knew you would do it. I’m just sorry I distracted you with my heat.”

 

But Yuri still couldn’t believe that he had come all this way to see him. He must have travelled straight after finishing the competition…  

 

“You didn’t have to come,” he said, pulling a face at the man. It made him feel bad, but it also made him feel very special.

 

“Well, I didn’t have much of a choice. I couldn’t really say no to you. You were pretty convincing on the phone, Yuri.”

 

Yuri almost dropped his own tea. Apparently, there were still things that he didn’t remember.

 

“What did you say? Phone? Fucks sake,” he cursed. “I am damn embarrassing…”

 

Otabek laughed, and the sound only made Yuri’s face warmer. “Yeah, you called me on the morning of my last skate, it was like 4 am and you were completely delirious. You said you were thinking about me. It was actually quite sweet,” the other man teased, clearly enjoying his embarrassment.

 

“I am not sweet, I am not a  _ girl _ !” He scowled, pretending to be a lot more offended than he actually was. 

 

He didn’t want to let Otabek know that him talking this way was tying Yuri’s nerves in knots, that his chest was warm and his hands clammy and shaking with the urge to kiss the older man. Otabek was treating him differently, saying things that he would never normally dare. He wasn’t holding back at all and Yuri wasn’t sure if he could handle it.

 

“Well, if I had any doubts before, I definitely don’t now.”

 

Yuri felt like his heart was going to explode. His face flushed and he let in a sharp intake of breath. Otabek noticed and responded by playfully dragging his eyes over Yuri, from his shocked face down his chest and then finally, he focussed on his crotch.

 

Yuri felt like the look was stripping him.

 

The fact that he had exposed himself to Otabek, naked and achingly desperate for the alpha, made Yuri’s spent body respond. He was powerless as he felt the now familiar swirl of arousal curl in his stomach and his mouth dried. He swallowed thickly.

 

Yuri had never been one to shy away from a challenge, and though he felt nervous at the unknown, he liked this new type of attention that Otabek was giving him. He  _ loved  _ Otabek (even if it had taken him a while to realise it) and he was pretty sure that his feelings were reciprocated. Being so close to his just sizzled-out heat made his sense of smell stronger than usual, and he could smell the other man’s interest and it made him feel a little dizzy.

 

Faking a confidence that he didn’t feel at all, Yuri rolled his eyes. “And whose fault is that?” he asked with a smirk. “You should take some responsibility for your actions.”

 

He stared determinedly at the alpha, not letting his flushed appearance get the better of him. It was Otabek’s fault anyway for smelling so good, all he was doing was being a good omega and responding exactly how he was supposed to. In fact, Yuri thought he should be praised for this kind of behaviour.

 

Otabek looked surprised at the suggestion, he even raised an eyebrow and put his tea down on the table. “Responsibility?” he asked. “Really? And by what logic have you drawn that conclusion?”

 

He looked amused and it ruffled Yuri’s feathers more.

 

“Well, this is your fault. It’s obvious.” Yuri responded, subconsciously licking his lips as Otabek stood. He looked at him knowingly and it made Yuri feel weak as he walked towards him. The alpha knew exactly what his presence was doing to the omega, and how else was Yuri to respond? Did he expect him to sit here and play these games? For him to beg for it?

 

No.

 

Yuri Plisetsky did not beg.

 

“And how’s that?” the alpha asked, now standing in front of Yuri and looking down at him with a smirk.

 

Yuri felt a throb between his legs, he was hard and wet with arousal. As he looked up into Otabek’s handsome face, with his dark eyes looking back at him, his body screamed for him to submit. He wanted to shimmy out of his pants and roll over, spread his thighs on the couch and display his ass to Otabek. But he ignored the instinct and instead he stood up. He grabbed the alpha by his shirt collar and roughly yanked him down so his face was level with his own.

 

“You knew, you knew the whole time,” he accused. “You must have been attracted to me for months and you didn’t touch me. You left me to deal with my first heat by myself. You ignored me. You should be here for your omega. How else was I to react but to fuck myself and to show you the evidence of what you were doing to me? You left your jacket here, for fuck's sake.”

 

He stared determinedly into the alpha’s eyes, not for a second letting himself look away. The smell of him so close was overwhelming and Yuri could feel himself leaking. His breath came out unevenly and he tried to steady it. There was nothing he could do as the alpha was too close and he was drowning in the pheromones. Otabek smelt so good that he could feel himself starting to drool. It wasn’t like anything he had ever experienced.

 

Otabek was the first to break. He broke eye contact with Yuri, his eyes glancing down at his lips and Yuri couldn’t hold back any longer. His hand tightened its grip on Otabek’s collar and he forcefully closed the space between them.

 

Their lips touched, smashed together for a few seconds until they started to move. They kissed deeply, moaning and gasping into each other’s mouths. Otabek pulled away for a second and shot Yuri a look that made him feel desperate - willing to do anything to please his alpha. He had thought he knew what it meant to feel turned on, to feel desperate from his just-passed heat. But Yuri was clueless. His heat had nothing on this feeling. Nothing on the scent and the touch of Otabek. The two men clawed at each other like animals, kissing frantically.

 

The space between them closed, not an inch between their two bodies. Yuri ground against Otabek unashamed, rubbing his hard cock against the alpha’s hip. His eyes flew open in surprise as he felt the hard line of the man’s cock against his own. He gasped and moaned and then looked up at Otabek, for the first time realising what was actually happening - that this was Otabek Altin, kissing him, grinding against him and he was  _ hard _ . He  _ wanted  _ Yuri.

 

Otabek was going to take Yuri’s virginity. Right here and right now. The thought made a wave of arousal crash through him so hard that his knees gave way. Otabek caught him effortlessly and guided his pliant body back to the sofa. He settled on his knees between Yuri’s legs.

 

The older man pushed his shirt up, exposing the expanse of his chest and stomach and Yuri encouraged him - he pulled his t-shirt off and threw it away. Before Yuri could think about it, the man’s mouth was on his again, kissing him roughly before kissing his way down his chest. Otabek looked up at him as he licked the omega’s nipple, laving it with his tongue and making Yuri melt back into the chair, hands grasping at the arms of the chair and overwhelmed with the sensations rushing through him.

 

Otabek’s hands were on his hips, his fingers slipping under the waistband before he looked up at Yuri for permission.

 

“Can I put my mouth on you?” he asked, face hovering over Yuri and the omega nodded.

 

He surprised Yuri by pressing his face against his cock, rubbing his lips against it through the material. He drove him crazy, sucking at his clothed length and Yuri moaned, arching into the touch. He let his eyes fall closed. He moaned, enjoying the alpha teasing him, but desperate for him to touch his naked skin. He bit his lip, holding back his voice, determined to try and stay in control.

 

“Yura,  _ please _ ,” Otabek moaned quietly and Yuri looked down and lost his resolve. Otabek was looking up at him desperately as he dragged his tongue over the prominent bulge, seemingly a little scent drunk on Yuri.

 

“Suck my cock,” the omega whispered before he could stop himself. He wanted it so badly that he couldn’t help it. He stared at the alpha through lidded, lust blown eyes and Otabek nodded.

 

Yuri watched, a little nervous, but the uncertainty was overwhelmed by his trust in the alpha, and the overpowering desire he felt for him. Otabek didn’t hesitate. He lifted the material over Yuri’s cock and then pulled his leggings and underwear off him in one swift motion. Yuri was left completely naked where he sat.

 

Otabek stared up at him with adoration, his lust written all over his features before he tentatively gripped Yuri’s cock. He took it straight in his mouth, swallowing it down to the soft blond curls at the base. Otabek moaned around the hard length at the same time that Yuri gasped loudly and buried his hands into the older man’s hair. His mouth was hot and wet and like nothing that he had ever imagined. It felt so soothing on his overused cock - the warm and silky softness felt like it was healing the overly sensitive skin.

 

Yuri couldn’t tear his eyes away, he watched Otabek lean back and suck the tip of his cock before swallowing him down again with a hard suck.

 

“Yes,  _ Blyad’ _ ,” he gasped, in awe at what was happening.

 

He couldn’t help but rock his hips up. He gripped tightly at the handfuls of dark locks between his fingers and pulled, guiding Otabek down roughly as he started to fuck the other man’s mouth.

 

“Beka,  _ Beka _ ,” he moaned, elongating the name as it was dragged out of him in his pleasure. “Harder,  _ harder _ .”

 

Otabek was listening and he responded instantly, sucking harder and faster and letting Yuri control the pace as he started to roughly fuck his mouth. He was spurred on by Yuri’s moans and cries, clearly affected and taking his own selfish pleasure in it and it made Yuri feel powerful. Wave after wave of pleasure flowed through him with every suck and every moan from the alpha.

 

“I’m gonna  _ come _ ,” he gasped and Yuri lost control. He roughly held Otabek in place and he arched upwards, stuffing his throbbing cock down the older man’s throat as he felt himself peak, his cock throbbing as he came.

 

Yuri breathed rapidly, gasping for breath and his thighs trembling from his orgasm. He opened his eyes and gazed down at Otabek who looked just as wrecked as his felt. His hair was mussed in different directions from Yuri’s rough treatment, his face flushed, mouth moist and lips blushed red. He visibly swallowed his mouthful and then licked his lips.

 

Yuri whimpered at the sight.

 

Yuri stared into Otabek’s eyes and slowly lifted his legs, resting his knees against his shoulders and exposing his leaking hole to the alpha.

 

Otabek growled as he looked, clearly affected by the silent invitation. He bit his bottom lip hard. Otabek looked ready to devour him.

 

“Now take responsibility for your actions,” Yuri said shakily, feeling the slick from his arousal leak from him.  “Take me,” he ordered. “I’m not going to beg you. I am demanding you.”


End file.
